Invisible
The 'Invisible' was Jobie Wan Kenobi's personal Sith Infiltrator. It was a custom, one of a kind ship, modified from a Star Courier design, although its design was heavily based upon the Sienar Fleet Systems plans for Darth Maul's 'Scimitar' Infiltrator. Capabilities It was fully cloakable, with a Stygium cloaking device, and combat ready, with a large array of lasers and launchers hidden behind fast-jettisonable hull plates. It carried a large arsenal of hand weapons, probe droids, interrogation droids, and 3 maintenance astromech units. Because of the large array of weapons, and thus demand on the power core, Invisible had to de-cloak to fire. Weapons *4 Solar Ionisation Cannons (side mounted) *2 Heavy Repeating Lasers (front, turreted) *2 Heavy Laser Cannons (mounted just forward of the cockpit) *Dual Missile launcher (underside) **Concussion Missiles **Proton Torpedoes **Plasma Torpedoes *Tailpipe launcher **3 Concussion missiles **Chaff **Flares Range While having the capability to travel the entire galaxy under its own power, especially when using Tibanna Gas fuel additives, 'Invisible' was known to dock aboard the Reliant, a Victory II-class Star Destroyer for longer range/higher profile transport. History 'Invisible' was provided for Jobie Wan by his Sith Master, whose identity has never been determined. It was specifically designed by his master, from the stolen Scimitar plans. Jobie used it on multiple missions before leaving the Sith, and took it with him when he became a freelance bounty hunter. It then remained in his possession, providing his main transportation. Invasion of Endor After visiting various places throughout the Universe, including Hutt Space and Bespin, Jobie Wan Kenobi met the Night Jedi Rahmus Baktran, who recruited him to spy on the Forest Moon of Endor. Jobie used Invisible for this purpose, remaining hidden at Endor until the order to invade was given. Jobie then landed and utilised a speeder he kept aboard Invisible for the attack. Other encounters Invisible mostly remained on or around Endor for some time, until the Night Jedi fought a battle out toward Corellia, during the battle, Jobie utilised Invisible's starfighter capabilities to fight alongside the Night Jedi fighters. Some time later, TC18 flew the Invisible to Pydyr to fetch Jobie back to Endor in anticipation of an attack. Sabbatical Invisible then remained on Endor for a considerable time, occasional getting used for diplomatic missions, such as to see the Grey Sith Order on Ossus. However, when Jobie took an extended sabbatical to see the Universe, he used Invisible as his transport, and visited almost every notable system in the Universe. Iron Fists War Upon his return, Jobie was called on by Kyle Tinto to help fight against the Warriors of the Iron Fists. Jobie used Invisible to visit Kyle on Muunilinst, to plan the attack, before they attacked Manaan. During the battle, Jobie once again used Invisible as a starfighter, fighting alongside the Night Jedi pilots of Yellow Group. Later in the battle, Jobie flew a distraction raid on Iniquitous' ships that were attacking the Drunken Fist. Shortly after this, the battle ended, and Jobie returned in the Invisible to Endor. Rebuilding the Night Jedi During the rebuilding process, an opportunity was found at the Zion Inc shipyards on Mustafar. Jobie took Invisible aboard Nightscythe to investigate, but had to return to Endor shortly afterward for diplomatic reasons. Later, Jobie took Invisible to the Kamino system to resolve a trade dispute there. Upon his return to Endor, Invisible was manned by Jobie's droid Teesee, who used Invisible's sensors to listen in on Jobie's comlink frequency, in case he needed any assistance during his latest mission. Category:Ships Category:Starfighters Category:Ships (Individual) Category:Support-class ships